Right Here, Right Now
by TroySharpaySharpayTroy
Summary: Sharpay goes to the Wildcats victory party at Troy’s house, what happens when nostslgia takes over?


THANK YOU TO THE GABRIELLA TO MY SHARPAY SOPHIA ANN MOORE THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO MY RANTS AND LETTING ME BE YOUR LITERAL SHARPAY

The Wildcats had won the championship again and everyone was at the party Troy Bolton was throwing. Sharpay had decided to go since her brother had practically begged her to come. He claimed she would have a good time, but so far she felt out of place seeing Gabriella hanging all over Troy and the rest of the Wildcats taking pictures and dancing.

She noticed the tree house and decided to go hang out up there to get away from everyone from East High. She climbed up the ladder in her Jimmy Choo's and when she got up there, she was flooded with memories of her, Troy, Ryan, and Chad playing up there as kids. None of them would admit it today, but they were all friends growing up.

She sat down watching everyone with bright smiles on her faces when one smile in particular caught her eye, Troy's. When he glanced up and saw her, she quickly adverted her eyes to thenight sky and made a wish on the brightest star before looking back at him to witness him kiss Gabriella on the cheek. Hesnuck away a few seconds later and Sharpay felt someone sit down next to her. Twisting her head, she found it was none other than Troy.

"It's been a long time since we've been up here," Troy said,putting his jacket on her shoulders.

She replied, "I know. I was just thinking about how much time we spent up here growing up." She was unsure why he was talking to her, but she wasn't going to question it. "Congrats on the game by the way."

"Thanks. I was surprised you came tonight, but I'm glad you did." He looked down at Gabriella jumping up and down with Taylor and Kelsi.

Sharpay asked while rolling her eyes, "What's Miss. Perfect Princess so excited about?" Sharpay hated how everyone thought she was an attention whore when Gabriella was way more of one than she was.

"Oh, she got into Stanford," Troy said. "I'm so proud of her but I don't know if our relationship will last past graduation. She's going to be so far away and I'm going to be here at the U of A…I just don't want to waste my time on something that's going to end in three months."

"Well, I'll be going to U of A for undergrad, too. I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." In a quiet voice, she added,"I'm just ready for all of this to be over. I want a fresh start. I want to be able to go to college and no one will call me an Ice Queen or a bitch"

"Shar, you know I never thought that about you," he said,rubbing her back. "I should have made more of an effort to include you in stuff like I did Ryan"

She was shocked to hear him say that. She said, "You know how much I like you, don't you?" She kept going, figuring she had nothing to lose at this point. "I mean, I keep wondering if in some alternate universe where Gabriella never showed up, would we end up together?" She looked up to the night sky again, "Guess that's one wish that will never come true."

Troy joined her in gazing at the sparkling stars high above before answering her, "Of course I know you like me, Shar. News flash: I like you too." He confessed, standing up and walking around the tree house. "I think we could've ended up together. I've sometimes thought about what it would be like if I was with you."

She stood up and followed him, not really believing he had just said that he liked her too. "If only we had a time machine," she said, laughing at all of the toys still in the tree house that they had played with as kids.

He saw her face light up upon finding all of the stuff from the past. It was a smile that was bright enough to light up the night sky. He said, "Dance with me," and pulled her close to him.

His jacket was still on her shoulders, and soon she heard him start to sing. He twirled her around and she laid her head on his chest knowing that this moment wouldn't last forever.

Troy said, "Right here, right now being with you is where I want to be," before he kissed her. She was taken by surprise, but quickly started to kiss him back. A feverish make out session ensued and after a while it ended with both of them lying on the floor of the tree house.

"I made a wish before you came up here," she said as he kept holding her close.

"What did you wish for?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"That before we graduated I would get a chance with you,even if it was just for a little bit," she said. Although it sounded cheesy as fuck, she added, "I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view."

"Well I could thank that star that made your wish come true," he said with a smirk. Both of them tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"I'm being serious," she said, playfully hitting him and causing both of them to laugh. "How long can we stay up here before they send a search party?" She asked, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"I think we have a bit longer," he said, kissing her again. He whispered in her ear, "Where you are is where I should be too."

They both knew what just happened would change everything; the course of their senior year, their current relationships…but they didn't care. They would figure it out later. In that moment, all they cared about was being together.

Lisa Bolton yelled up at the tree house, "Troy! You have guests!" She soon noticed he was up there with Sharpay, not Gabriella. "Hi Sharpay! I'm so glad you could make it, it's been a while since I've seen you." She sounded genuinely happy that Troy was up there with the blonde.

Sharpay yelled back, "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Bolton!" She made a shocked face at Troy.

Troy sounded like a kid wanting to keep playing a little longer when he pleaded, "Mom, ten more minutes please."

Lisa joked in a fake serious voice, "Ten minutes! You two don't make me come up there!"

"So what are we going to do when she forces us to come down?" Sharpay asked, putting on his jacket fully and zipping it up. She absolutely loved how it smelled like him and made her feel safe. "You aren't getting this back by the way."

Troy said, "We are going to get through the rest of this party, then you'll sneak into my room to spend the night watching movies, and then we will take on the rest of the year together." He was apprehensive about her response, hoping he wasn't assuming too much.

"Have you forgotten about on major flaw in this plan?" Sharpay pointed down to Gabriella.

Knowing it wasn't going to be pretty when he had the talk with Gabriella, he explained, "I know what I need to do, but me and you need to stay low profile for a bit until the dust settles."

"I'll be your dirty little secret for a while," she said, pullingout a tube of sparkly pink lip-gloss and applying it on her lips. She leaned over and kissed Troy's neck where his shirt met his collarbone.

"So much glitter," he sighed, looking at the lip print on him and laughing.

"Just so you don't forget about me for the rest of the party" she explained, fluffing her hair before starting to climb downwith Troy following her. He pulled her where no one could seeand said, "I could never forget about you," before kissing her forehead. "See you in a bit, babe." He reached for her hand for a second.

She said, "I'm counting the seconds, baby," before they both went their separate ways into the sea of people.


End file.
